


A Cold Day in November

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace do some light shopping while discussing their holiday plans.





	A Cold Day in November

**Author's Note:**

> I love themed stories. What am I gonna do about Christmas? I don't know yet. 
> 
> Also, I guess since ThunderGrace(Or Granissa if that's what you prefer) is canon now, I have to write canon fan fics.. but I don't wanna. So I'm thinking I'll do a mix of canon andddd not? lol. We will see how that goes. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a short little fic about Anissa fretting over her Thanksgiving plans. Hope you guys like it!

“You’re trippin.” Anissa pulled her hat down as she stepped through the crunchy brown and orange leaves that littered the parking lot. 

“How am I trippin?” Grace asked, grabbing Anissa’s hand as they walked. 

“How can you have Thanksgiving dinner without stuffing? That’s like having cookies without milk,” Anissa shook her head as they entered the store. 

“There are so many sides that are better than stuffing,” Grace said. Anissa let go of Grace’s hand and grabbed a cart. 

“That’s not the point. The point is that stuffing is an essential part of the Thanksgiving meal,” Anissa said. “Even if no one eats it, you still have to make it.”

“That makes _no_ sense, and it’s a waste of food,” Grace said, looking around. “Now what are we supposed to get outta here? Let’s make it quick, this store smells like sawdust.”

“My dad said to grab one of those food processors, and a fondue set. Don’t tell him you came with me to get this stuff, by the way,” Anissa said, smiling at her girlfriend as they headed toward the kitchen appliances. “He wanted it to be a surprise that he’s doing fondue for dessert. I told him he didn’t have to, but he wants to impress you.”

“Didn’t your dad tell you to go to Home Depot for this stuff? We’re in the wrong store. And isn’t your mom the one who does the desserts for the holidays?” Grace asked, scanning the shelf for the items they needed. 

“Yeah well, Home Depot was further away. Lowes is a fine alternative, he’ll never know. But yeah, my mom is still doing the usual. Sweet potato pie, apple pie, tiramisu, all that. Dad’s just being extra. I dunno why he’s doing fondue anyway. I don’t even think that’s still a thing,” Anissa said as Grace pulled a food processor from the shelf and gently placed it into the cart. “He said he’s making a special kind of chocolate for it, too. If it’s bad, just pretend it’s the best thing you’ve ever had.”

“Aw, look at you trying to make sure your dad has a good Thanksgiving,” Grace teased Anissa as she took control of the cart. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“I just don’t want things to be awkward. I’ve never brought anyone home for the holidays,” Anissa bit her lip and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. “Everything has to be perfect.”

“It’s going to be perfect because I’ll be with you. Don’t worry so much, babe.” Grace smiled at Anissa. 

“Aren’t you nervous?” Anissa asked, pointing to the fondue set for Grace to grab. Grace put the box in the cart and shook her head. 

“Why would I be nervous?” Grace asked as Anissa spun the cart around. She shrugged as they headed to the front of the store. 

“Because you’re meeting my mom and dad for the first time,” she said. “You’re not afraid they might grill you?”

“Uhm, I mean that doesn’t make me nervous,” Grace said. “I’m down to answer any questions they have for me.”

“If you say so,” Anissa sighed. Grace stopped the cart and took Anissa’s hand. 

“I think _you’re_ the one who’s nervous,” Grace said with a small smile. “What’s up? I can see the gears in your mind working overtime. What are you so worried about?” Anissa looked over her shoulder before turning back to Grace.

“They don’t know that I told you I’m Thunder,” Anissa whispered. “I was going to tell them. Before you came over, but now I. I don’t know if it’s such a good idea and I’m afraid because I don’t want them to be mad, because if _they_ know that  _you_ know I’m Thunder then they’ll know you know my dad’s Black Lightning but I don’t want-”

“Anissa, slow down,” Grace chuckled as she placed both hands on Anissa’s shoulders. “Don’t stress yourself out, okay? If you don’t wanna tell them, then you don’t have to. I’m pretty good at keeping a secret so I won’t spill the beans either.” Anissa sighed.

“I don’t like hiding things from them, but yeah. Maybe I should wait.” Anissa looked up Grace. “Do you think they’ll be angry?” Grace shrugged.

“You know your parents. I’m sure you have good idea of how they’ll react,” Grace said. “But, if they’re as awesome and understanding as you claim, I think they will see that you trust me enough to share that information with me. And if you’re really worried, we can tell them about me too.” Anissa raised her brows in surprise. 

“Really? You would do that for me?” she asked. Grace nodded. 

“Of course. I would do anything for you,” Grace said, sliding her hands down Anissa’s arms to lace their fingers together. Anissa leaned forward and kissed Grace softly.

“Okay,” Anissa said quietly as she pulled back slightly. Grace kissed her cheek firmly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she lost her balance slightly. They both laughed before breaking their embrace. 

“I would do anything for you, too.” Anissa smiled up at Grace.

“Oh yeah? Well I have a request,” Grace said in a low voice. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Anissa’s ear. “Get me outta here. We’re becoming the classic stereotype of gays in a hardware store, and pretty soon someone’s gonna offer me a job.” Anissa laughed as she leaned back and looked at Grace, who gestured to her flannel shirt.

“Okay okay, let’s go,” Anissa said, still chuckling. “If you get one more job, you aren’t going to have any time in your schedule for me!”


End file.
